Sa dan Sa
by Air Mata Bebek
Summary: Kumpulan fic kecil SasuSaku ketika mereka masih di akademi. RRnC please? :
1. Chapter 1

Hai! bebek pengen nulis iseng-iseng bikin kumpulan fic kecil SasuSaku canon pas waktu mereka sebelum Shippuden. Yah... ngobatin rasa rindu akan tim tujuh (terutama disaat mereka bener-bener lagi bekerja sama) dan nuangin ide kecil saja sembari menunggu ilham fic-fic bermultichap yang masih nge-stak hahaha. Ini semi-tips, karena judul chapternya bebek ambil dari blog yang mengutip '50 TIPS memikat cowok'. Bukan sekuel atau side-story kok. Yosh! No more bacot. Read, Review and Concrit, okay? :D

.

.

.

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang.

.

.

.

**Kumpulan Fic kecil SasuSaku **

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 : Sentiasa tersenyum dan jangan bersikap sombong.**

Sakura melirik kecil seseorang yang telah menjadi perhatiannya selama di akademi. Mata _obsidian _yang tajam seperti elang_, _kemampuan yang mampu melindungi banyak orang, dan lagi... wajah tampannya yang berhasil memikat hampir semua wanita―Sakura masuk dalam daftar panjang itu. Daftar panjang, ya? Sakura menghela napas panjang lalu menumpukan kepalanya di kedua tangannya. Penggemar Sasuke sangat banyak dan tidak terhitung jari walaupun sepuluh orang. Sayangnya rasa yang ada pada Sakura bukanlah penggemar, tapi rasa aneh yang membuat perutnya geli, jantungnya berdegup kencang, aliran darah yang menaik ke kepala, juga kegugupan yang berhasil mengalahkan kegugupannya waktu ia maju pertama dalam menjawab soal.

"Haah..." lagi-lagi Sakura menghela napas panjang dan melirik lelaki itu. Di sekitarnya banyak anak-anak lelaki yang sepantaran dengannya. Tak jarang pula beberapa teman perempuannya mendekat dan menggoda Sasuke. Hatinya sakit dan amarahnya ia tahan demi menjaga reputasinya di akademi sebagai perempuan tercantik.

"Sakura-_chan_, bisakah kau membantuku?" Seorang guru yakni Iruka meminta tolong padanya. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan tak mengindahkan tatapan dari anak-anak lainnya.

"Bisakah kau menyalin beberapa data anak di akademi? _Sensei_ dipanggil _Hokage-sama_ untuk rapat. Bisa?" pinta guru yang memiliki luka panjang di hidungnya.

Sakura berpikir sejenak lalu tersenyum manis dengan tangan yang menerima satu buku tebal berisi data teman-temannya. "Tentu saja, _Sensei_! Aku akan membantumu."

"_Yokatta... Arigatō_, Sakura-_chan_." Iruka bernapas lega lalu menepuk kepala Sakura pelan. Setelah itu Iruka meninggalkan kelas menuju kantor _Hokage_.

Sakura terlihat asyik sendiri dengan pekerjaan barunya di kelas. Menyalin data teman-temannya bukanlah pekerjaan yang membosankan, justru ia bisa melihat wajah-wajah polos temannya itu ketika di foto. Sesekali ia terkikik ketika melihat beberapa foto anak yang unik. Lumayanlah dari pada memikirkan Uchiha bungsu itu. Tanpa disadarinya, sosok mata _obsidian_ yang berada di pojok kelas kini tengah menatapnya.

.

.

.

The End for this chap.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelumnya terima kasih sangaat sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca, mereview bahkan mengkongkrit cerita ini. :D yang kemaren emang rada ngegantung hehee maap yak.

Ini semi-tips, karena judul chapternya bebek ambil dari blog yang mengutip '50 TIPS memikat cowok'. Bukan sekuel atau side-story kok. Yosh! No more bacot. Read, Review and Concrit, okay? :D.

.

.

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang.

.

.

.

**Chapter ****2**** :****Pandai memasak adalah ciri-ciri utama mengapa lelaki mudah terpikat dengan ****wanita**

Sakura mengelap peluh yang hampir menetes dari keningnya yang cukup lebar. Dua jam sudah ia berada di dalam dapur untuk memasak _bento_ lebih yang akan ia bawa pada Sasuke setelah berlatih dengan tim tujuh. Bibir kecilnya bersenandung kecil ketika ia menutup bekalnya dan menaruhnya di atas meja makan.

"_Bento_ sudah siap, waktunya berangkat ke rumah Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura bergumam riang sembari melepas celemek dari tubuhnya lalu berangkat menuju Sasuke. Untung hanya cuma ada tim tujuh, sehingga ia tidak perlu berebutan untuk memberikan Sasuke sebuah _bento_.

Sesampainya di bukit, mereka berempat langsung berlatih sendiri tanpa mengganggu yang lainnya. Naruto yang terus menggunakan jurus mengganda tubuhnya dan menyerang beberapa kayu yang sudah di pasang Kakashi untuknya. Sasuke sendiri melatih kecepatannya dengan menggunakan _Sharingan_. Kakashi sendiri baru datang dan langsung asyik membaca novel―entah―apa―itu sembari melirik anak didiknya jika-jika ada yang beristirahat duluan. Sedangkan Sakura melatih ketepatannya melmepar kunai pada objek pohon yang ia gunakan sebagai musuh. Latihan itu berlangsung cukup lama hingga sang fajar sudah berada di atas dan menunjukkan panasnya yang tertinggi di hari itu.

"Baiklah, kita istirahat sebentar." Kakashi berbicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada novel yang dibuat Jiraiya itu. Anak didiknya itu langsung mencari tempat teduh untuk memakan _bento_ bersama. Seperti dugaan Sakura, Sasuke tidak membawa _bento_ lagi.

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Sakura meski tak mendapat sahutan dari pemilik nama itu. "Ini _bento_-mu."

Kening Sasuke mengerut kecil ketika melihat sekotak bento sudah berada di pangkuan kakinya. Perlahan ia melirik kecil gadis yang sudah memberikannya _bento_ itu.

"Aa... kenapa kau hanya memberikannya pada Sasuke―_Teme_, saja?" Naruto mengeluh pada Sakura yang duduk di dekatnya. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya lalu memukul kepala Naruto cukup keras hingga membuat pemilik kepala pirang jabrik itu meringis.

Sakura menunjuk _bento_ yang berada di tangan Naruto. "Lalu kau mau apakan _bento_ buatan Hinata-_chan_, eh? Apa kau mau aku ambil saja?"

Naruto menunjukkan cengiran lebar lalu menarik kembali _bento_ yang sempat ditarik Sakura. "Huh, tidak bisa! Masakan Hinata-_chan_ tidak kalah enaknya dengan masakanmu, Sakura-_chan_!" lalu remaja pirang itu memakan dengan lahap _bento_ yang dibuat oleh Hyuuga Hinata. Sakura mendengus geli lalu memakan _bento_-nya sendiri. Sesaat ia baru sadar jika Sasuke sedang menatapnya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_? Masakanku tidak enak?"

"Hn." Sasuke menggeleng kecil lalu memasukkan makanannya ke dalam mulut. Rasa yang nikmat menyeruak di mulut itu.

Sakura tersenyum kecil lalu berkata, "aku tahu kalau kau menyukai tomat. Jadi, aku memberikan banyak tomat pada _bento_-mu. Dimakan, ya?"

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya, karena ia tahu Sasuke sedang menahan rasa senyuman.

.

.

.

The end for this chap.


End file.
